Firey and Ariana One shots
by buzzyboy1
Summary: These are one shots centered around two OCs of mine from Academy of heroes, Firey Argentston and Ariana Montgomery, and their adventures during school along with Ash and his friends who help out along the way, and in the future! Anything can happen. From younger days to their engagement! Need suggestions for next one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Rayquaza, can you do the Disclaimer?**

 **Rayquaza: Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokémon only the plot of the one shot and the OCs**

One shot #1-Hero's ball

Firey-16

Ariana-15

Firey and Ariana are in line to get tickets for the hero's ball after They, Ash, May, Brock, Tracey, and Aliana took back the school and liberated Darkrai from Tobias before he retreated on Latios. Firey buys the tickets and they head back to their lunch seats. Tobias had actually kicked out the headmaster of the school and took it over for himself, Firey and his friends raided the headmaster's office that night, finding Tobias and his Darkrai (at the time, it would later join Aliana) the Darkrai then spotted them and attacked them, but Groudon popped out of its Pokeball and blocked the incoming Darkrai with a new move (at the time), It was Dragon Tail. They then got into the actual office and battled his guards

Flashback begins

"Hydreigon, Help and use Dark Pulse!" The first guard ordered

"Salamence, Come out and use Flamethrower!" The second guard yelled

"Dragonite, Fly out and use Dragon Claw!" The third guard exclaimed

"Rayquaza, come down and Use Dragon Claw!" Firey yelled "Groudon, keep holding off the Darkrai!"

Groudon growls and the Darkrai is knocked out from two Dragon Tails and a Solarbeam, Firey found Tobias at the desk looking very scared.

"You will leave this place, leave Darkrai's Pokeball and never come back or otherwise I will have Rayquaza and Groudon blast you off worse than Team Rocket and Faster than you can say Joltik!" Firey yelled, his eyes glowing silver and slammed a hole in the desk.

Tobias complied slowly placing Darkrai's Pokeball on the desk and then throwing a Pokeball of his own and leaving on the Pokémon.

Firey comes out of the office and returns Darkrai, setting its Pokeball in the hole in the desk, and then Aliana comes into the office and realizes something.

"Firey, you're now the headmaster of the school, and what are you going to do with Darkrai?" Aliana asked.

"Darkrai come out!" Aliana yelled.

 _"Hello, young girl, I am Darkrai, your name is Aliana, and I want you to be my new trainer since you have my mark!" Darkrai said telepathically_

"Well, I am actually wondering when I would find you!" Aliana exclaimed

Darkrai jumped back in a little but of fear, since it has the same nature as Serena's Sylveon ( **The Eevee she catches in the anime** ), then everyone hears this

"To protect the world from devastation...AAH!" a woman, a man, and a Meowth yelled.

"Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam, I am annoyed as it is!" Firey yelled.

However, as the Hyper Beam hit Meowth, he threw an orb down, releasing a dangerous gas to knock out all of them, but Firey sensed it and got Ariana out, Darkrai, however, got Aliana and everyone else helping out.

"Is everyone alright?" Ash asked.

"No, Firey's knocked out in the gas cloud and we can't retrieve him!" Ariana yelled, tears forming in her eyes

"Don't worry, I think I figured out how we can clear the cloud, does anybody have a Ground and Flying type?" Aliana asked

"I decided to bring Gliscor tonight to help with the raid, since he can move pretty quickly with being seen and can move after Giga Impact." Ash answered "Gliscor, I choose you!"

A silver Vampire bat-scorpion creature appeared in the room, it stood about 6'7".

"Gliscor!" it said

"Gliscor, I need you to retrieve Firey and place him in front of Ariana, so she can calm down, OK?" Ash asked

"Scor-Gli!" it said and went over to pick up Firey and set him beside a crying Ariana.

Ariana then starts crying into his chest, just crying there for at least an hour until Firey wakes up.

"How long have I been out?" Firey asked "Ari, are you ok?"

"An hour and a half, better now." Ariana responds and then proceeded to kiss Firey, they hold it for a few seconds until he sits up, she then sits on his lap, still holding the kiss.

"Come on you two, get a room!" Ash, Brock, May, Tracey, and Aliana all said at once.

They then break apart due to those five comments

"I love you, Firey!" Ariana announced

"Love you too, Ari!" Firey exclaimed

Firey then wrapped his arm around her waist and headed out, returning Rayquaza and Groudon, and then the original headmaster headed back to his office, placing a Pokeball in the hole Firey made, along with sitting down and filling out paperwork for both the raid and Aliana's new Darkrai, transferred by a machine brought in by the police to Aliana, and then the Pokeball changed its look to look more like Darkrai.


	2. School Champion challenge

Note: **Groudon, can you do the disclaimer this time, I would've asked Rayquaza, but he's too tired from the Hyper Beam from the last chapter**

 **Groudon: Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokemon**

 **Ages for this one-shot**

 **Firey-16**

 **Ariana-14 (Remember they are about 1 year and four months apart)**

 **Ash-15**

 **Tara-13**

 **Devlin-18**

 **Remember that Ash, Paul, Iris, and Gary are on the Junior varsity team while Firey, Alain, Devlin, Adrianna, and Brendan are on Varsity**

It was a nice day in September for a Pokemon battle. The Varsity battle team at Academy of Heroes is finishing up practice when Firey can be heard

"Devlin, I challenge you for the title of School Champion!" Firey exclaimed

"I accept!" Devlin responded "this battle will be a three on three with no substitutions and when 3 Pokémon in one side are unable to battle, the battle ends, Tracey, will you be the referee?"

"Sure!" He answered "Send out your first pokemon!"

"Chesnaught, Ready!" Devlin yelled

"Ninetales, You're up!" Firey Exclaimed

"The first battle will be Ninetales vs Chesnaught!" Tracey announced "Battle begin!"

"Chesnaught, use Hammer Arm!" Devlin ordered.

A large bipedal hedgehog like creature with spikes on its back and a beige shell appeared on

"Ninetales use Will-o-wisp!" Firey yelled.

Chesnaught's arm started glowing white but a small, purple flame was launched from a white fox with nine tails and hit the hedgehog, burning it.

"Chesnaught!" Devlin yelled

"You can do this, Firey!" Ariana yelled

"Ninetales, Fire Blast!" Firey ordered

A little fireball flew right at the Chesnaught, it opened up and two of its sides hit, causing damage and the burns kick in, causing more damage.

"Chesnaught, let's finish this, Frenzy Plant!" Devlin ordered.

Firey starts doing some strange movements and Ninetales is copying

"Firey's attempting a Z-Move!" A boy told the crowd

"Inferno Overdrive!" Firey yelled.

A fireball that keeps getting bigger flew through the Frenzy Plant and hit Chesnaught squarely, it can be seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Chesnaught is unable to Battle, Ninetales wins!" Tracey announced

"Chesnaught, return, Whimsicott, Ready!" Devlin yelled

A small, brown bipedal creature with big cotton hair and green ears appeared and no sooner than the creature had appeared Ninetales fell over with swirls in its eyes.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, Whimsicott wins!" Tracey announced

"Ninetales, you did amazing, return, Sceptile, You're up!" Firey yelled.

"He is up to something." a girl told Ariana

"Whimsicott, soak up the sun!" Devlin ordered

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Firey yelled

The green reptilian Pokemon arms form blades from its wrists and charged at the Whimsicott, hitting it for major damage, but not knocking it out.

"Now, Whimsicott, fire!" Devlin ordered

"Sceptile, dodge!" Firey yelled "Then use our little secret, Giga Leaf Beam!"

The reptile like pokemon sidestepped the solar beam and then started charging up a solar beam of its own, while using Giga drain and Leaf Blade to charge at Whimsicott.

"Whimsicott, dodge it!" Devlin ordered

Sceptile was too fast, hitting Whimsicott with the first attack, still not knocking it out.

"Now Fire!" Firey ordered

Sceptile fired its Solar Beam, much more powerful than Whimsicott's, that ended with swirls in Whimsicott's eyes.

"Whimsicott is unable to battle, Sceptile wins, I will randomly choose your third pokemon, since that is what happens in champion challenges!" Tracey announced

"Whimsicott, return, you did amazing!" Devlin said

"Sceptile, return!" Firey said

"The final battle will be Hydreigon vs Rayquaza!" Battle begin

A large black dragon with six long and slim wings, a blue head and two crab-like claws appeared on Devlin's side and a green, serpentine creature with red tipped fins on its shoulders and down its body, alternating with sections with yellow rings, and a two sided tail with the red tips. It also has a ring on the top of its head, and two limbs with three claws each. It has two horn-like structures on the top of its head and two shorter ones on the lower jaw. It also has small black eyes with yellow pupils, pink gums, and two discernable fangs in its upper jaw appeared on Firey's side.

"Battle Begin!"

"Hydreigon use Thunder!" Devlin ordered

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent right through that thunder!" Firey yelled

The legendary dragon flew like a green comet past the thunder and then hit Hydreigon with its full force

"Hydreigon!" Devlin yelled "use Bite!"

Hydreigon bit Rayquaza as it was going back to its side of the battlefield. Rayquaza roared in pain from the bite

"Rayquaza, use Hyper beam on your tail!" Firey ordered

"What!?" Devlin yelled

An orange beam came out of Rayquaza's mouth and hit Hydreigon, who was still attached to Rayquaza, forcing it to let go and land on its side of the field with swirls in its eyes.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Rayquaza wins and the match goes to Firey with a score of 3-1!" Tracey announced

"I knew he could do it!" said The headmaster "I was watching the battle, I hereby pronounce Firey Argentston the champion of the school!"

"Firey!" Ariana yelled.

She is a fourteen year old girl who stands 5'4" with silver hair and green eyes, she is wearing a green cutoff shirt that accentuates her chest a little, getting the guys' attention, and a short green skirt, with green flats. She has a larger than average bust, but the rest of her body is normal for her height.

Ariana now kisses Firey on the lips, holding it there until someone says

"Get a room!"

They look around to find a Meowth, who said it.

"To protect the world from devastation!" a woman that jumped out of the bushes yelled

"To unite all people from with in our nation!" a man that was also in the bushes yelled

"To Denounce the evils of truth and love!" the woman yelled

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the man yelled

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie yelled

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James yelled

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wob-buffet!"

"Cac-nea!"

"Huh? I thought you three were sent back in time by Dialga!" Ash yelled "Pikachu, get ready!"

"Groudon and Metang, you're up!" Firey yelled

A massive bipedal dinosaur with a grey underside, a red segmented armor plate like back, and spikes going down both sides along with a floating teal machine like pokemon with two arms appeared next to a yellow mouse like pokemon.

"Cacnea, get out there!" James

"Metang use Psychic and Groudon, use Strength on Cacnea!" Firey ordered

"Wobbuffet, time to shine!" Jessie yelled

Metang's Psychic hit Pikachu but Strength went right through the Mirror Coat since it was a physical attack, so Groudon slammed Cacnea and Wobbuffet past Team Rocket and into Devlin's Whimsicott, causing it to Solar Beam everywhere because of Groudon's Drought ability, and Firey gets hit by two of them out 7 fired

"Firey!" Ariana yelled with tears on her face, "Please Be ok!"

Ash, Alain, who was standing in the corner watching the match called May over with her Venusaur and told it to use Synthesis on Firey. She uses the move and restores some of the injuries, he is still unconscious though, Groudon get really angry with Team Rocket for scaring Whimsicott into firing seven Solar Beams all over the place. It uses Secret Power but then Groudon's foot shifts and lava appears, with random stalagmites moving towards Team Rocket until one hits them launching them into the air.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, his eyes flicker blue for a second.

Pikachu did as told and blasted them off.

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!"

Ariana then runs over to Firey, crying as she ran over to him.

"Firey, I love you, Please don't die, I need you!" She yelled, muffled because her face in is in his chest. Alain checked Firey's pulse and found it to be strong but slow. He opened the other thirteen Pokeballs on his belt and revealed Rayquaza, Sceptile, Blaziken, Ninetales, Sharp, a rabbit eared blue creature, a large black beast with a horned steel head, A blue dragon with a gray underside and red wings, a spiny hedgehog that is green with a brown belly, a yellow Pokémon with a black head and a giant jaw attached to a small neck on top of its head, and a green chameleon like Pokémon. They are confused as to why all of them are out.

"Your trainer is being sent to the infirmary wing of the school right now because he got hit by two Solar Beams." Alain said as calm as a man in distress could. Mawile, the Pokémon with the jaw attached to its head, bit Alain's hand.

"Hey! That Hurts!" He yelled

Mawile let go and apologized for its actions. All of Firey's Pokemon are returned except Chespin and they head to the infirmary wing.

Firey woke up two and a half hours later to a crying Ariana, concerned classmates and a guy who just came after parking his Giratina.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked until he noticed Ash's sister "You're cute, want to go out sometime?"

"Answer to the first question, Firey just woke up from getting hit by two Solar Beams, and two, No, Zack Z, not now, or ever, Hoe did you even get here, you can fly on a honchkrow?" Tara said

"By Giratina." Zack said calmly.

Ariana mumbled something into Firey's chest before he put an arm around her and tried to calm her down. He then kissed her forehead, calming her down immediately, she then kissed him on the lips, he sits up, and she sits on his lap, they continued kissing until...

"Get a room, we don't want anything going on between you two right now!" Ash and Tracey, who was sitting next to Tara, the two of them trying to figure out where did Zack Z get a Giratina.

"Hey, May, where is Venusaur?" Ash asked

"She is at the Pokémon Center, recovering from this ordeal." May answered

Firey and Ariana had stopped kissing, and now are sitting on the bed, she kissed him on the cheek, got up to get something for him and her to eat, while everyone left to get dinner, she returned with a tray of food such as Oran berries, Chesto berries, and Nanab berries, along with a steak and some fries. She got a salad with some of the berries and some chicken in it. They are eating and Ariana is feeding Firey due to his injuries.

"Firey, I have your results, you have no broken bones, but your right ankle is sprained and your leg has a stress fracture, you should be able to leave in an hour, I don't recommend walking back, take a Pokémon back to the dorms and eat normally, would drink some MooMoo milk though to help the fracture." A nurse said

"Ok, thank you!" Firey and Ariana said cheerfully.

"Lucky I brought my Hydreigon today." Ariana said

"Don't need him, have Rayquaza at the Pokémon Center downstairs." Firey said "I am going to get up and test out this boot."

"Hey Firey, can you carry me bridal style until we get to the Pokémon Center, please?" Ariana asked

"Sure, Ari." Firey said

He picked her up bridal style and she kissed him on the cheek, holding it all the way to the elevator, and headed down to the Pokémon Center, she then got down from Firey, they got their twenty-one Pokeballs back, they head outside and then Firey throws a Pokeball, Rayquaza appears in front of him and the two of them hop on, Firey first, then Ariana got on, wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed herself against him, laid her head on his shoulder and they got back afterward and returned Rayquaza.

"You know, while you are injured, I have been moved to your dorm to help you in any way you need me, but tonight is the first night, so I was wondering, if we could cuddle , since I'm feeling scared that you might die?" Ariana asked

"Sure." Firey answered

The two went to bed on the couch since it was late and they cuddled through the night.


	3. Chapter 3: The engagement: part one

**Buzzyboy1:** **Ninetales can you do the disclaimer**

 **Ninetales: Why, Isn't it Sceptile's turn to do the disclaimer, since Groudon and Rayquaza did it the last two times?**

 **Buzzyboy1: Ninetales, it's because Sceptile and Burny (Blazekin) are away for special training and Sharp (Absol) plays an important role in this one shot. Also, this is the story of how Firey and Ariana get engaged. Their first night as an engaged couple and the engagement party will be in part 2**

 **Ninetales: Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokémon, only the OCs and plot of this story**

 **Setting: Castelia City, Unova (In my stories the legal age is sixteen)**

Firey and Ariana were on winter break during Ariana's senior year, after taking the basic junior courses over the summer. It is now December 31st and ten minutes till midnight

"Firey, there's 10 minutes until the ball drops, so we should find a spot to watch it drop!" Ariana exclaimed

She is wearing a green dress that is extremely revealing, she also wears a green long sleeve cutoff shirt under the dress so she isn't freezing, and the dress reached her ankles Her long silver hair is mostly straight but there is a short braid in front of each of her ears and one stemming from above her ears on each side and meeting in the middle, the small braid is held in by a special pin given to her the Christmas after their high school won the national championship her sophomore year.

"Hey, Ari, found a spot, it's on the roof of the city's gym!" Firey exclaimed

He is wearing a green collared shirt with a silver tie, and a suit to match the tie, he also has his hair combed for this event, since afterwards, they have a party in Nimbasa city to attend to.

"How are we getting to the party, since we need to be there by 12:15 am?" Ariana asked.

"Don't worry, I have an Abra with me to teleport us there." Firey answered.

"Ok" Ariana said.

Firey and Ariana looked around to see who else was on the roof of the gym, and found a young man with raven colored hair, a young woman with chestnut brown hair, a blue haired young woman, a young man with blonde hair, a greenish black haired man and a woman with golden hair.

"Firey and Ariana!" the blue haired woman yelled

"Dawn!" Firey and Ariana yelled

"Firey, long time no see!" The greenish black haired man yelled.

"Tracey!" Firey yelled "Who came along with you?"

"Firey this is Daisy, Misty's sister!" Tracey yelled.

"Hey, Tracey, this my girlfriend, Ariana!" Firey yelled.

"30" a crowd yelled

"25"

"20"

"15"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Then the ball drops to bring in the new year, the everyone cheered and then Firey went to kiss Ariana's cheek when she turned and their lips met, shocking Ariana at first and then they closed their eyes, continuing until a Pokeball on Firey's belt opened and in a flash of light, a green hedgehog like creature with spikes in its head, a brown stomach and feet, along with a short green tail with a red stripe on the end appeared and started a conga line

"Chespin, Chespin, Chespin!" It said until a random thunderbolt hit it.

"Chespin, Return!" Firey yelled, returning Chespin to its Pokeball.

"Time for us to go, Abra, you're up!" Firey yelled "Teleport us to Nimbasa City, at the front door of Elesa's gym!"

Everyone grabbed a hold of Abra and then were teleported to Nimbasa city in front of what looked like a purple volcano peak with yellow spikes on top, and they entered. Security tried to stop them, but when they saw Firey and Ariana, they let the group pass.

"Hey, you're needed for the exhibition match at 1230!" A guard yelled to Firey.

"Ari, I've got to go, be back later." Firey said.

"One more thing before you go." Ariana said.

Ariana then kissed him on the cheek, then his lips, and then hugs him, Firey leaves so he can battle.

"Welcome to Elesa's New Years Party, I am your host Skyla, and there is an exhibition match between the gym leader, Elesa, and an Academy of heroes graduate, Firey Argentston, will both parties report to the battlefield and place your Pokéballs into the slots and this machine will choose which Pokémon you will use, this will be a 1v1 battle, when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue the battle is over!" Skyla, the girl wearing the light blue dress, yelled into the microphone so everyone can hear "The machine has chosen, the battle is Emolga vs Rayquaza, Battle begin!"

"Emolga, time to shine!" Elesa, wearing a yellow dress with black stripes down the torso of the dress, yelled

"Rayquaza, You're up!" Firey yelled "Let's go, Mega Evolve!"

a small, black and white flying squirrel with yellow cheeks appeared on one side while a long, green serpentine creature with two horn like structures on the top of its head and two blade like structures on the bottom, each of the four having tendrils coming off of them, the bottom ones having the ring pattern on a normal Rayquaza, along with a delta like shape on its head, with the ring on top, and gold tipped fins spaced out with red dots where the rings were and two ribbons coming off the tail appeared on the other side of the battlefield.

"Emolga, use Electro Ball!" (Elesa)

"Rayquaza, use Thunder to counter!" (Firey)

"Emolga, dodge!" (Elesa)

"Rayquaza, Now use Dragon Ascent!" (Firey)

"Emolga, dodge it!" (Elesa)

Rayquaza came in like a green comet, too fast for Emolga to dodge perfectly, so it got hit grazed by the attack, hurting the Emolga severely, but not knocking it out just yet.

"Hyper Beam!" (Firey)

"Use Thunderbolt!" (Elesa)

Rayquaza has to recharge from Hyper Beam, so Emolga's attack hit, but Rayquaza looked like as if it didn't get hit at all.

"That was a direct hit, it should of done something!" (Elesa)

"You see, Rayquaza is one of my most powerful Pokémon and it is a Major Legendary, who has a resistance to Electric type attacks due to its Dragon type!" (Firey)

"Use U-turn!" (Elesa)

"Finish this off with Dragon Claw!" (Firey)

The two Pokémon met in the middle of the battlefield and the attacks collided in midair, resulting in an explosion in the middle of the field. When the smoke cleared, the outcome was quite clear. Rayquaza was one its side of the field, breathing heavily and Emolga was knocked out on the other side.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Rayquaza is the winner!" Skyla announced.

"Well, that was a good battle!" Elesa said.

"That actually was the first close battle with Rayquaza in at least a year!" Firey commented.

"Firey!" Ariana yelled.

She ran up to him as he got off the battlefield, returning Rayquaza after it returned to its normal form. She kissed him for a few seconds and he then wraps his arm around her waist, she then placed her head on his shoulder, he then kissed her hair, she kissed his cheek and then she placed his hand on her heart, with him hearing her heartbeat. He then took his hand off her heart and placed it in his pocket.

"Aww!" The crowd gathered at the party exclaimed.

"Ariana, why did you let his hand touch your chest?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, his eyes were glowing gold, which with his aura, is scary and that calms him down since he doesn't want to hurt me," Ariana answered.

After that ordeal an announcement was made.

"Firey and Ariana, congratulations on your seventh anniversary, and Trevor, congratulations on asking Adrianna to the prom!" Elesa announced "Now let's get the party going!"

Firey and Ariana then go and find Trevor and Adrianna, to which he found Trevor on the ground, Adrianna on top of him.

"Hey guys, what happened here?" Firey asked.

"I just asked your twin sister to the prom before your battle and she said yes!" Trevor answered excitedly

"Congratulations, Trevor!" Firey exclaimed "Also, whatever you do, don't break her heart, or I will track you down and have a long talk with, capeesh!?"

"Capeesh," Trevor answered

"Firey, we're needed on the dance floor now!" Ariana exclaimed from across the gym.

"Coming over, Ari!" Firey exclaimed.

Firey then headed over to Ariana and they then met, wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, and danced until this announcement was heard.

"This was a great party, hope to see you soon!" Skyla announced.

Firey walked out with Ariana, holding hands, and he threw up a Pokeball

"Rayquaza, You're up!" Firey yelled "Fly us home!"

Rayquaza let them on its head with Firey gripping the horns and Ariana gripping his waist, Rayquaza flew until about six thirty. Rayquaza then landed, allowing them to get off, Firey returned Rayquaza and then Ariana fell over.

"Ari!" Firey yelled

"Firey, would you carry me to the couch?" Ariana asked

"Yes, I will," Firey answered.

He then picked up Ariana bridal style and carried her to the couch in their apartment, and they then get changed, she wear a black zip up cutoff jacket, unzipped with nothing underneath and Hydreigon print pajama pants and Firey was wearing his black undershirt and sweatpants of the same color. They then laid on the couch, Ariana on top of Firey, her chest pressed against his stomach and her head on his chest and she fell asleep immediately after getting settled. Firey then kissed her hair and then went to sleep. Around 9 o'clock, Denver and Aliana come home and wake up the lovebirds. Ariana then woke up and felt warm so she removed the jacket and then back to sleep. At 11 o'clock Firey woke up along with Ariana. She got up and went one of the showers in the apartment while Firey took the other one. Aliana then went into her bedroom and pulled out a purple dress out of her closet. In Firey's room, he set out a blue collared shirt and gray pants. Denver headed in to take a shower, he did not expect Ariana to still be there.

"DENVER!" Ariana yelled.

"Sorry about that!" Denver yelled.

"Denver, what happened!" Firey yelled

"Accidentally walked in on Ariana!" Denver answered

"My advice, I am the only one that for some reason, doesn't get yelled at!" Firey yelled

"Ok!" Denver yelled

Ariana got out of the shower with a robe on and headed to her bedroom. She pulled a blue dress that is rather revealing and the skirt reaches her knees. She puts the dress on along with one of Firey's old jackets. The jacket is a Shiny Umbreon hoodie that is a bit tight on her since it was for a 14 year old boy, not a seventeen year old girl with a larger than average bust. She zips it halfway and headed toward the jewelry box, she takes her Shiny Dedenne necklace and her silver ring with the legendary Pokémon Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie circled around a very rare silver garnet gemstone and slipped it on her left ring finger, it is a promise ring, the actual ring is in the pendant on her necklace (she doesn't know it's in there or about the pin). She also got Firey's Freshman and Senior national championship rings and his Rayquaza pendant out of the box and gave them to him after her got dressed, In Aliana's room, she got out of the shower and has got dressed, she went into her jewelry box and found her nicest necklace, it has a Galladite in the setting and small gemstones around the setting, and put it on, she then put on her National Championship ring that she received in seventh grade for the Middle School team championship. She then ties her jet black hair off into a braid so it is out of her way, Ariana then came to the room to have her hair fully braided. Twenty minutes later, her hair is now in a stomach length braid and now out of her way, now the girls walked out of Aliana's room and onto the couch, waiting for the guys and their friends Ash, May, Gary, and Serena. Denver and Firey walked out of their rooms and sat down. Denver put an arm around Aliana's waist and his hand started climbing up her body until it got to her heart, and stopped there. Firey put an arm around Ariana's waist, she then rested her head on his shoulder and then kissed his cheek. They turn on the TV and see this news.

"Mysterious Rayquaza Rider out and about around 10 o'clock last night near Castelia City in Unova! Apprehended a man, a woman and a meowth that were after some Pokémon in the Pokémon Center. That's all for now!"

About an hour later, while Denver's hands were all over Aliana's body, the doorbell rang, Firey got it and Gary and Serena came through the door to find Denver's hands moving all over Aliana's body, they stopped when Gary gave them a look. Ariana then unzipped her sweatshirt revealing the top part of her dress.

Then around one o'clock, the doorbell rag again, Firey went to get it and then Ash and May walked in and took a spot on the couch, so Firey and Ariana got up and sat on the recliner, Firey sat normally and then Ariana say facing him on his lap, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, she then kissed him on the nose and playfully teased him a little, letting his hands roam around her body, reduced any possible tension that existed between them to nothing. Then the doorbell rang again, and Max and Bonnie were let in by Aliana.

"WHAT IN THE FLYING SNORLAXES IS GOING ON HERE!" Max and Bonnie yelled "WHY ARE FIREY'S HANDS ON ARIANA'S REAR AND CHEST!?"

"Well, there is some sort of tension between them and this calmed them down," Gary answered.

May kissed Ash on the cheek and then everyone went over to the door to leave since they have reservations at a restaurant in Lumiose City at five.

It is 420 and the last Pokémon landed at Prism Tower, Firey and Ariana were first on Rayquaza, then Gary and Serena on Skarmory, Max and Bonnie surfed there on Lapras, Ash and May on Charizard, and finally Denver and Aliana on Honchkrow.

The group headed into the restaurant on the fourteenth floor of Prism Tower and found a Whimsicott at the door

"A Whimsicott?" Firey asked no one in particular "I wonder."

"Whimsicott!" It cheered.

The Whimsicott then ran up to Firey and pointed at a Pokeball on his belt.

"Sorry, can't release a Pokémon that big in the restaurant!" Firey said

"Whimsicott!" A young man yelled "Look who we have here!"

"Devlin!" Firey exclaimed

"Firey, long time no see!" Devlin exclaimed "I need to talk with you and Ash in private."

"Ok," Firey and Ash said.

As Firey, Devlin, and Ash headed off for some reason, a young woman walked over to the girls in the group.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, Devlin's girlfriend, nice to meet you guys, I was wondering where Devlin dragged those two off to?" The young woman, now known as Melissa asked.

Melissa stands about five foot seven without the two inch heels she is wearing, she has red hair and blue-green eyes. She is wearing a red dress that reaches her knees.

As for the guys, Devlin discussed something with them.

"Well, Melissa and I have been dating about five years, and she is hoping for a wedding in the next three years, so I need your help, since I am proposing tonight after dinner, but the roof of the building is closed, any way we can get up there?" Devlin asked.

"I think Clemont can let you two on the roof," Ash answered.

"Great!" Devlin whispered.

The guys get back to the rest of the group and they all sat down around a long table. Devlin sat next to Melissa with Ariana and Firey sitting next to them, Ash and May next to Firey, Clemont and Dawn across from Ash and May, Bonnie and Max next to them and Denver and Aliana at the end. They talked and ate, after that Clemont was asked by Ash if Devlin and Melissa could go up to the roof. Clemont complied and let them on the roof. After about half an hour on the roof, Melissa wondered why they were up there.

"Well, I was wondering why we were up here?" Melissa asked.

Devlin then went down on one knee and went to pull something from his pocket but couldn't find it, then Whimsicott came over with a box in its hands.

"Well, Thanks Whimsicott, now to the big question, Melissa, will you marry me?" Devlin asked.

Melissa then burst into tears of joy when she heard this,

"Yes!" She screamed.

"Congratulations, Devlin and Melissa!" Everyone said.

Firey let out all of his Pokémon to congratulate Devlin, and then returned all but Rayquaza so he and Ariana could get home. The rest of the group except Firey and Ariana took the elevator down to get out, those two got dropped off by Rayquaza, and then the girls asked to see the ring.

"Wow, that is a beautiful ring!" May, Dawn, Ariana, Aliana, and Bonnie squealed.

The ring was a gold ring with a Vileplume flower setting in silver, with a diamond in the slot. Melissa then called her close friends to tell them about tonight's events. She then kissed Devlin for a while until, at least, they saw a Meowth balloon.

"To protect the world from devastation...AAHH!" A woman on the balloon said.

"Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!" Firey ordered

"Whimsicott, use Moon Blast then U-Turn!" Devlin yelled.

An orange beam and a pink ball hit the balloon, knocking it out of the sky, and then Whimsicott charged at it, hitting the balloon and sending it flying. Whimsicott then returned to its Pokeball.

Everyone then flew home, Firey and Ariana got off Rayquaza, got inside, and got changed into their pajamas. Firey wore a green shirt and black sweatpants while Ariana wore the black cutoff jacket, slightly zipped up with nothing underneath and a pair of black shorts. She then kissed him on the lips, however the kiss went into a make out session on the couch. Ariana then fell asleep with her head on his chest. Firey then wrapped his arms around her upper back, since her chest was pressed against his stomach, kissed her head and then fell asleep himself. Fifty five minutes later, Denver and Aliana arrived back home to find Firey and Ariana asleep. They get changed and then went to bed in their rooms, not wanting to bother either Firey or Ariana. They wake up about twenty minutes afterwards and she then dragged him to her room. They then fell asleep on Ariana's bed for the night.

The next morning Firey and Ariana woke up to the sound of thunder around 4:30 in the morning, they go to the couch, sit down, and turn on the Holocaster. Ariana sat on Firey's left, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he the wrapped his left arm around her chest, but then she decided to sit on his lap, her eyes facing the Holocaster while Firey wrapped his right arm around her waist and his left arm around her chest, giving them both a warm and cuddly feeling, she then unzipped the jacket, removed it from her body and tied it around her waist, she went to get her bathing suit top and put it on, she then sat back on Firey's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist and chest. Denver then woke up around 455 to take a shower, since he and Aliana had somewhere to be at seven. Aliana woke up five minutes later and hopped into the other shower. Denver got out of the shower and got dressed. He is now wearing a red polo shirt and jeans, just then Aliana got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist, and headed to her room, she got changed into one of Denver's shirts that were in her dresser. She then put it on and kept the towel around her waist, going into to Denver's room, he is confused as to why she is in his room with only one of his old tee shirts and a towel. He then got his answer as she dropped the towel, and the shirt, he is confused about why she is in his room wearing nothing at all, then it hit him, it's their one year anniversary and she had to grab something from his closet, and she got a dress, it fits her personality and style perfectly, mind boggling Denver. She then put the dress on but she needed him to zip it up on the back and front. He zipped the back and then the front, with her giggling and blushing as he zipped it up. She then told him to stop halfway up her chest. He did and the mentally slapped himself for this, but she then took his hand and placed it on her chest. Denver's eyes widened and he prepared for an actual slap but it never came. Instead she told him something.

"Denver, My heart is yours and you can touch me here, but not in public, more when in the apartment, Ok?" Aliana seductively whispered.

"Ok," Denver replied.

The two of them came out with Denver's left arm around Alaina's waist and Aliana's left arm on Denver's chest, they sat on the chairs and held hands, waiting for their alarm to go off. At six thirty, Rayquaza roared and woke up the entire building. They got out of bed and helped with Denver and Aliana's send off for the day. Then Firey and Ariana took a shower, Firey got out of the shower and found his best suit to put on the door hook. He put on a blue polo shirt with black stripes on the shoulders and a pair of jeans he then took his best suit, his black tie, and black dress shoes, placed them in a garment bag, and laid it on a chair. Ariana got out of the shower and got dressed. She wore a black dress with one sleeve, fitting her body, accentuating her chest and rear. She then put her her gold cutoff jacket, unzipped, went to her jewelry box, taking her Dedenne necklace and her promise ring along with a silver bracelet with a Rayquaza charm hanging off the chain. The bracelet is very special to her since it was her thirteenth birthday present from Firey. She then took Firey's special necklace from its box along with his Varsity Championship ring for Senior Year. She then found her dress from her freshman homecoming, it is a purple dress that goes to her knees, fits her body, and has a curved shape from the left shoulder down to about the middle of her chest when worn. She placed it in a garment bag and set it next to Firey's. She then handed Firey the necklace she got him for his fifteenth birthday, it is a gold chain with a sapphire gemmed right half of a heart. She is wearing a silver necklace with the same chain style and a garnet gemmed left half of the heart. They sat down on the couch, her right leg crossed over his left leg, her arm around his shoulder his arm around what he thought was her waist but turned out to be her breast. He waited for a slap to come but Ariana was beet red and actually put her left hand on his and then let go of his hand.

"Leave it there, it actually feels nice." Ariana whispered seductively, as she was attempting to seduce him.

Firey's Cross-Transceiver on his right wrist went off telling them that it is eight o'clock. The two of them gathered their stuff and headed outside. Firey threw a Pokeball in the air and out came his Rayquaza, they boarded it, Firey steering it and Ariana holding onto his waist, pressed up against his back. They then flew off toward the Hoenn region.

Thirty five minutes later, the couple landed in front of the main hotel in Lilycove City, Hoenn. They checked in and dropped off their garment bags. They realized that they should get going to breakfast, since it's eight forty five and breakfast's at ten. They headed on foot to the Dancing Psyduck. On their way there, they run into a young woman with light green hair, a long strand on one side and a shorter one on the left, and a lightning bolt on the top of her head, she has light green eyes, she has a small five foot one inch frame and wears a green blue shirt with a white stripe around the collar, a pair of light blue leggings and light blue shoes. She is also waving at the couple and next to her is an older man with the same color hair and eyes, but in a different style and wears a white beret, along with a white outside, blue-green to purple inside, a shirt with the same color pattern, but has an X on the bottom half, and white pants with white shoes.

"Uncle Wallace, are these two the couple you invited to have breakfast with us?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, Lisia, this is the couple, Five year Individual National Champion Firey Argentston and his girlfriend of seven years, Ariana Montgomery." The man, now known as Wallace explained.

"Hey, Firey, Ariana, over here!" Lisia yelled.

They ran over to Wallace and Lisia, Lisia hugging Ariana after realizing she is the girl from her summer camp she stood up for.

Flashback begins

A 12 year old Ariana and a 14 year old Lisia were talking about normal things a fourteen year old girl would.

"Hey Ariana and Eliza, I have a question for you two!" Lisia exclaimed.

"Ask away!" The both of them yelled

"Do either of you have a crush on a boy?" Lisia asked "If so, how long have you had the crush for and did you confess to him?"

"I've had a crush on Justin Star for about a year and did not confess to him yet," Eliza answered.

"I don't think I have a crush on a boy, I think I'm in love with him," Ariana answered, "His name is Firey Argentston and I am really missing him as we speak, I have confessed to him and it turned out that he also had a crush on me, and we've been together for about eighteen months."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that from you!" Lisia said excitedly. "Here come the boys."

"Hello, Ariana." One of the boys said with a snarl and tried to tackle her.

Lisia then yelled at the boy to back off, she has a boyfriend.

"Oh, really?" The boy said with an sarcastic tone.

"Yes! She does!" Lisia yelled back

The boy then tried to pick up Lisia but a loud roar could be heard from the sky. Rayquaza descended from the sky and flew in between the boy and Lisia, then a boy with silver was seen gripping the horns of the legendary Pokémon.

"Rayquaza, get ready!" The silver haired boy ordered.

"Skarmory, Soar!" The other boy yelled, he then boarded an angry metal bird and took to the skies. "Skarmory, use Flash Cannon!"

"Rayquaza, dodge and use Outrage!" The silver haired boy ordered.

Rayquaza veered right and avoided the attack, then it returned fire with a powerful attack as Rayquaza rammed into the bird not once, but twice before it fell out of the sky and the boy jumped to safety on the ground. The other boy then took out his pokedex and scanned Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, The Sky High Pokémon, it is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years, feeding itself with meteors and water from the atmosphere, it is said to come down when Groudon and Kyogre are fighting." The pokedex said "This species is a legendary Pokémon with extreme power, take caution if you should run into one."

"That explained how my Skarmory was defeated in one hit!" The boy shouted.

"Darius was defeated in a Pokémon battle, I can't believe it!" A few kids around said

"We shouldn't mess with this boy at all!"

"Just who do you think you are!?" The other boy, now known as Darius, yelled "Ariana's boyfriend or something!?"

"That's exactly who I am," the silver haired boy said "My name is Firey Argentston."

"Firey!" Ariana exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Firey said and pulled out a small box "Ariana Montgomery, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ariana burst into tears of joy when he said the last line

"Yes," Ariana said as she slipped the ring on her finger, and after that she kissed him, on the lips, for the first time in their relationship. She held it for a long time as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist, he then pulled her closer until they needed a breath of fresh air. They then came down to visitation building, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. Drake and Crystal came up to them and asked what happened. She told them about Darius and how he tried to ask her out but she ended up declining him, after that he started yelling at her until Lisia stepped in and he then tried to punch Lisia but Rayquaza's roar startled everyone and then flew protectively between her and Darius, the latter sending out his Skarmory, used Flash Cannon but Rayquaza dodged and used Outrage and took out the metal bird in two hits, after that he then proposed for Ariana to be his girlfriend, she said yes and then kissed him. After that explanation, Ariana says something to Firey.

"I love you, Firey!" Ariana shouted across the hall.

"Ariana, I love you too!" Firey said.

Flashback ends

As Ariana and Lisia catch up, Firey and Wallace were discussing the night's plans. They then walked into the Dancing Psyduck and they waited and then the manager came in.

"Wallace, how have you been, And who do we have here?" The manager asked.

"Hi, my name is Ariana," Ariana said.

"Firey," Firey said "Hey, Ariana, I have a big question to ask you, so do you have the pin I gave you a year ago?"

"Let me check," Ariana answered "No it's not here!"

"Where could be then?" Firey asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, one of Firey's Pokeballs opened and out came a white furred quadruped with blue skin, a saber shaped tail and a scythe like growth on the right side of her head and in her mouth is a pin that looks like a Dedenne's tail.

"Sharp, good job!" Firey commended "Ari, do you have the Shiny Dedenne Pendant?"

"It's right here!" Ariana answered.

"Can you give it to me?" Firey asked.

Ariana hands Firey the pendant.

"I've been think about this and you have too," Firey said as he placed the pin in the back of the pendant and dropped to one knee "So, here is goes, Ariana Meghan Montgomery, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Firey, I will," Ariana answered and then kissed him.

"Congratulations, Ariana!" Lisia excitedly squealed "So when's the wedding?"

"We have actually planned half of it out already and it will be in eighteen months!" Firey and Ariana answered.

"Aww, Congratulations!" The customers said.

"Congratulations, you two, but Firey, you forgot one thing," the manager said.

"What?" Firey asked

"Place the ring on her finger!" Lisia squealed

Firey slipped the promise ring off and slipped the engagement ring on her finger, it was a gold ring with a silver heart with garnets around the edges of the heart and a heart shaped diamond slotted in the silver heart.

"I should tell my parents after breakfast!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Drake and I had a talk about eighteen months ago and he approved!" Firey exclaimed.

A phone call from Eliza from camp came up on Ariana's pokedex and she answered it.

"Ariana, Congratulations, I wish Justin would try to Prompose to me, not actually propose!" She yelled into the phone.

Then Wallace announced that breakfast would be ready soon.

"Gotta go!" Ariana exclaimed.

Their breakfast arrived and everyone ate, and then they left. Wallace had to go somewhere and Lisia joined the newly engaged couple. The three of them then headed around town and ran into a brown haired boy and a red haired girl.

"Kenny, Brianna!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Hey Ariana!" Kenny exclaimed "How's it going?"

"I'm engaged!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Congratulations Ariana!" Brianna exclaimed

"So I see one silver haired, Rayquaza riding, young man has finally proposed to his girlfriend," Kenny said with a smirk.

"So, Kenny, have you asked Brianna to the ball yet?" Firey asked.

"As a matter of fact, we're a couple as of last week!" Kenny shouted

"So, what brings you here from Sinnoh?" Firey asked.

"We are attending a ball hosted by Wallace, and our invitation came from Sootpoolis city gym leader Juan, " Kenny and Brianna explained

"Well, we were invited by Lisia herself!" Firey and Ariana explained.

"Well, we need to go shopping, since Kenny ruined his good suit after getting attacked by a wild Raikou, so will you join us?" Brianna asked

"Sure, we will!" Ariana answered.

"How about the Lilycove department store?" Brianna asked.

"Sure" Ariana answered


	4. Chapter 4: the engagement: part two

**Buzzyboy1: Sceptile and Burny are back, so Sharp, can you do the disclaimer.**

 **Sharp (Absol): Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokémon**

 **Important note: Bonnie and Max are 16 at this time**

 **Buzzyboy1: Last time, Firey proposed to Ariana and she said yes, now this part is about the first day as an engaged couple.**

The phone rang and Ariana answered

"Congratulations Ariana!" A girl and guy yelled into the phone.

"Thanks, Joanna and John!?" Ariana yelled.

"We'll talk about that later, ok?" Joanna answered.

Ariana hung up and then Firey's Cross-Transceiver rings

"Gustav?" Firey asked.

"Yes, Joanna told me that one silver haired, Rayquaza riding young man proposed to his girlfriend this morning," Gustav teased.

"Yes, almost didn't but the key to the ring box was picked up by my Absol," Firey explained "I really have to go!"

Firey hung up and then went with Lisia, Kenny and Brianna to the Lilycove Department Store and the three girls shopped like crazy, Brianna dragged Kenny to the men's formal department while Ariana dragged Firey to the women's department.

"How do I look?" Ariana asked her fiancé.

Ariana is wearing a light blue cutoff jacket unzipped nine tenths of the way down, a light blue skirt that reaches her knees and blue tennis shoes.

"You look hot!" Firey answered.

Ariana then gave him a long kiss on the lips, breaking apart so he could pay for the new outfit. She then came out wearing the outfit after Firey paid for it. They then went about the store, looking at items until something stuck out. Firey sensed something was amiss and he found why.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Ariana," the man slyly said, "by the way, you look so hot right now!"

"Darius, we meet again!" Firey shouted.

"I challenge you to a battle, Firey!" Darius shouted.

"Ok, there is a battlefield outside the Pokémon Center, let's battle there!" Firey yelled

"Ok!" Darius yelled

A few minutes later the two trainers were standing on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"This will be a Six on Six battle with no substitutions, when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to battle, the battle ends, trainers, send out your first Pokémon!" Lisia announced

"Heatran, Stand your ground!" Darius yelled

A reddish orange tortoise-ram creature with metal bangles on its legs, a metal head and teeth, and three claws on each of its four feet appeared on Darius's side of the field.

"Kyogre, you're up!" Firey exclaimed.

A massive whale with a blue body, with four streamers on the tail end and a white lower jaw appeared on Firey's side of the field. It glowed in places around its symbols and its eyes.

"When did Firey catch a Kyogre!?" Kenny yelled-asked

"Last summer after saving it from Team Galactic," Ariana answered.

"First battle, Heatran vs Kyogre, battle begin!"

"Heatran, use Flash Cannon!" (Darius)

"Kyogre, dodge and use Sheer Cold!" (Firey)

Kyogre dodged the attack and roared, a giant blizzard appeared and froze Heatran, after the blizzard was over, Heatran was seen to be knocked out."

"Heatran is unable to battle, Kyogre is the winner! Trainers choose your second Pokémon!"

"Heatran, return, this was one of Firey's new Pokémon." Darius said "Uxie, soar!"

"Kyogre, you did great, return!" Firey said "Registeel, you're up!"

A small, gray Pokémon with a yellow head and two tails, each encrusted with a red gem appeared on one side of the field while a large golem made of steel appeared on the other side.

"Uxie vs Registeel, battle begin!"

"Registeel, use Metal Claw!" Firey ordered.

"Uxie, use Sludge Bomb!" Darius called out, not knowing steel types are immune to poison type moves.

Uxie launched sludge at Registeel, but it had no effect and Metal Claw hit Uxie squarely, knocking it out.

"Uxie is unable to battle, Registeel is the winner! Trainers select your third Pokémon!"

"Uxie, you tried your best and we both forgot that steel types are immune to poison type moves, return!" Darius said "Azelf, soar!"

"Registeel, return, nice critical hit!" Firey said "Rayquaza, you're up!"

A creature similar to Uxie appeared on one side of the field, but had blue where the yellow was, and Firey's dragon type appeared on the other side.

"Azelf vs Rayquaza, battle begin!"

"Azelf, use Rain Dance!" Darius yelled.

Azelf danced and then it began to rain, hard.

"You made a mistake, Rayquaza, use Thunder!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza roared and a large thunderbolt came out of the sky and hit Azelf hard, knocking it out in one shot.

"Azelf is unable to battle, Rayquaza is the winner, trainers, choose your fourth Pokémon!"

"Azelf, return, you tried your best." Darius said "Mesprit, soar!"

"Rayquaza, fly to the trainer's square, I may need you later on!" Firey said "Groudon, you're up!"

Another gray fairy appeared, this one with pink where the blue was, and then a massive, bipedal dinosaur like creature with a gray underbelly, red armor plating like skin on top, spikes down the sides, and primal energy that ran throughout the gaps in the skin appeared near Firey.

"Mesprit vs Groudon, battle begin!"

"Mesprit, use Water Pulse!"

Mesprit tried to use water pulse but nothing happened.

"Second mistake in two rounds, Primal Groudon's ability is Desolate Land, canceling all water type moves, so, Groudon, use Solarbeam!" Firey noted.

A green beam hit Mesprit squarely, knocking it out.

"Mesprit is unable to battle, Groudon is the winner, trainers, send out your fifth Pokémon!"

"Mesprit, return, Groudon is a tough opponent, and you did really well in attempting to stop it." Darius said "Now Zapdos, Soar!"

A large yellow and black bird appeared on Darius's side of the field.

"Groudon, return, it was a good shot!" Firey said "Time to show you my strongest Pokémon, Yveltal, you're up!"

A massive white bird with a red underside and purple diamonds on the top of the wings appeared on Firey's side of the field. It also has two axe head like horns on its head.

"Zapdos vs Yveltal, battle begin!"

"What is going on, aren't Yveltals red with a black underside!?" Darius asked

"This one is a shiny, its story, I'll tell you later, but this battle ends here, Yveltal, use Oblivion Wing!" Firey ordered

Yveltal launched a black wing like projectile at Zapdos, knocking it out since Firey told it to use one fifth power.

"Zapdos is unable to battle, Yveltal is the winner, now trainers, choose your last Pokémon!"

"Zapdos, return, you did what you could," Darius said "Now, Skarmory, Soar!"

"Yveltal, return, that wasn't bad for once," Firey said "Sceptile, you're up!"

An angry metal bird and a bipedal, green, gecko like Pokémon appeared on the battlefield on their trainers' sides of the field.

"Skarmory, use steel wing!" (Darius)

"Sceptile, use Giga leaf beam!" (Firey)

Skarmory came flying towards Sceptile, but Sceptile already was in action, it hit the bird with the giga leaf blade, that didn't knock the bird out, but the Solar Beam came at it, hitting it and knocking it out, but Sceptile fell over from exhaustion, having swirls in its eyes.

"Neither Pokémon is able to continue, since Firey still has 5 Pokémon left and Rayquaza is now on the field, so Firey wins the Match six to one!"

"Skarmory, return, I guess we both didn't see the solar beam coming," Darius said " You are one tough trainer with one tough team!"

"Sceptile and Rayquaza, return, you are probably tired from the battle," Firey said "This wasn't a bad battle today, you actually got two hits off!"

"Firey!" Ariana yelled

"Ari-" Firey said as he was silenced by Ariana tackling him to the ground and kissing him on the lips. They then broke apart and Ariana sat on his lap as he sat up, she then hugged him and kissed his cheek. They got up and Firey took Ariana's hand. They went into the Pokémon Center and restored their Pokémon.

"Here is a pager for each of you!" Nurse Joy said "Come back when it goes off!"

"Firey, why did you put only five Pokeballs in the tray?" Ariana asked

"I am taking Yveltal just in case," Firey answered.

"Ok, sweetheart," Ariana said

The group of five headed back to the department store and got some more shopping done. Kenny and Brianna had just finished paying for Kenny's suit, so they go back to the hotel. When they get there, Firey receives a text from Steven Stone.

Steven Stone: Congratulations to you and Ariana!

Firey: Thank you!

Sidney (Hoenn Elite Four): Congratulations Firey!

Firey: Thank you

Phoebe (Hoenn Elite Four): Congratulations Firey on your engagement!

Firey: Thanks

Wikstrom (Kalos Elite Four): Congratulations!

Firey: Thanks

After the texts from the champion and several elite four members from a few regions, Firey got dragged to the women's swimwear section with Ariana as she was looking at a new bathing suit for when they travel through Hoenn. She tried on a green two piece and Firey's jaw dropped. She then got changed and paid for it, keeping it for their journey together. The five of them get a text from Wallace.

Wallace: Hey everyone, it's lunch time.

Firey: Ok

Kenny: Ok

Brianna: Ok

Lisia: Ok Uncle Wallace!

Ariana: Ok

They headed to the food court in the store and went to get lunch. They all returned when Firey's Cross-Transceiver went off, a call from Drake Montgomery.

"Hello?" Firey asked

"Hey, Firey, how is my daughter?" Drake asked

"She's doing well!" Firey answered "Do you want me to put her on screen?"

"Yes!" Drake answered

"Hello, Daddy!" Ariana exclaimed

"How are you doing today?" Drake asked

"He proposed!" Ariana answered

"Congratulations, honey, when's the wedding?" Drake asked

"Eighteen months!" Ariana responded.

"Well, that's great, but I really got to go, so goodbye honey, and Firey, take good care of my daughter!" Drake said excitedly.

"Goodbye!" Firey and Ariana said.

Firey hung up and then,

"Who was that?" Kenny asked.

"Ari's Dad, he wanted to see how Ari was doing," Firey explained

"That makes sense," Kenny responded.

The group ate lunch and then Firey had his Metagross pick up their stuff and take it to their rooms

"Ok Metagross, Ari and I are in room 508, Lisia is in room 507, and Kenny and Brianna are in room 460, here are the keys, bring them back and tell them who you are and why you're there, ok?" Firey asked his Pokémon

"Meta Gross," Metagross said contently.

"While Metagross drops off our stuff, we should keep looking around, is that ok with everyone?" Brianna asked

"Sure!" Everyone else but Wallace exclaimed

"Remember, be back at the hotel by 530!" Wallace reminded

"Ok!" They all exclaimed.

Over to Denver and Aliana's full day date, they walked around Cerulean until about 2 when Joanna texted Aliana.

Joanna: Hey, Aliana, how's your date with Denver going?

Aliana: Great, how's your day going?

Joanna: Great, John finally kissed me on the cheek today, and Ariana is now engaged!

Aliana: Wait, WHAT!?

Joanna: Firey proposed this morning at breakfast and they are out and about Lilycove City as we speak!

Aliana then heard Denver talking to her and they ate. The couple left the restaurant and went about the city.

As for Firey and Ariana, they are back at their hotel and Ariana was taking a shower, Firey was deciding which Pokémon to take with him.

"Ari, I'm Taking Groudon, Yveltal, Rayquaza, Ninetales, Sharp, and Metagross!" Firey shouted.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'm coming out of the shower!" Ariana yelled

Ariana walked out of the bathroom and apparently forgot a towel, Firey's jaw dropped and she got some underwear to put on along with the shorts she would be wearing under her dress and then sat on Firey's lap.

"Hey, sweetheart, place your hands on my chest," Ariana whispered seductively into his ear.

Firey understood what was being said and placed his hands on her breasts, Ariana nodded and his hands found something slightly heavy and soft, and he squeezed the right one once, she blushed and nodded, so Firey squeezed the other one once, she then moved his arms to her waist and she started kissing him, remember that Firey took off his shirt when he got into the room. They then make out for about twenty minutes before Firey's alarm to take a shower and change. He went into the shower while Ariana got the rest of the way ready. Firey got out of the shower and got dressed. Ariana is wearing a purple dress with a shoulder sleeve on the left shoulder and the dress itself is rather revealing and reaches her knees while Firey wore a black suit with a purple dress shirt and black tie. Ariana then kissed Firey on the cheek and went to get her hair done. Firey went up to the roof to wait for her. Ariana returned with her bangs braided into two braids in front of her ears and then from the fridge of her head all the around to the back was a small braid that looked like a hair band, and then that braid turned into the main braid that went down to her stomach. Firey's jaw dropped when her saw her.

"Ari, you're so beautiful!" Firey exclaimed

"Sweetheart, you're handsome in that suit!" Ariana exclaimed.

Three girls walked over, one of which tried to hit on Firey and Ariana looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Well, do have a date?" The one said "If not, you could be mine, my name is Alicia, and you're cute!"

"Sorry, I would go with you if I wasn't here with my fiancé," Firey said.

"Oh, Ok!" Alicia said, " by the way, I was in the Pokémon Center in Castelia City when it was attacked, so here is a thank you for saving me and my Pokémon."

She then kissed Firey on the cheek before she went over with her friends, heading down to the reception before the ball. Firey and Ariana then ran into Kenny and Brianna making out in the hallway after they Brianna say something.

"Kenny and Brianna, what are you two doing?" Firey asked

"Making out in a corner by our room!" Kenny answered while panting.

"Ok, we have to go to the reception!" Ariana exclaimed as she took Firey's hand.

Brianna and Kenny did a couple things to keep themselves from revealing their little secret.

"Ari, I'm pretty sure I heard Brianna say when we found them," Firey whispered

"I heard her too," Ariana whispered back.

They head to the reception and found Kenny, Brianna, Alicia, her two friends, Lisia and her new boyfriend at the table.

"Hey Firey!" Lisia's boyfriend yelled

"Lisia, you're dating Zack Z!?" Firey and Ariana exclaimed

"It's been about six months now," Lisia answered

"Brianna, I need to talk to you in private right now!" Ariana exclaimed

"Ok," Brianna responded

Ariana and Brianna went to the girls' bathroom to talk.

"So, what's exactly going on between you and Kenny, because I'm pretty sure I heard you earlier," Ariana asked

"Caught me, Kenny and I are fooling around!" Brianna answered "This doesn't leave this room!"

"I understand," Ariana responded.

The two girls sat back down and then Wallace had an announcement.

"Welcome to the 4th annual coordinator ball!" Wallace announced "I am Wallace, the founder of the Wallace Cup, and tonight's host, also coordinators, Unova top Coordinator, Ariana Montgomery has to make an announcement!"

Firey and Ariana walk up to the mic, holding hands.

"I heard of there being rumors of me being married, I am here to put those to rest, the wedding is officially in 18 months!" Ariana said excitedly "I'm engaged!"

Everyone congratulated Ariana for a big milestone in her life and the top coordinators went to talk to her. A reddish pink haired woman, a green haired man, a blonde haired man, a red haired woman, Ariana, May (Kalos) and Dawn (Alola).

"Hey Ariana, Congratulations!" May and Dawn squealed.

"Thanks May and Dawn!" Ariana exclaimed "Who are the other top coordinators?"

"My name is Solidad, Kanto Grand Festival!" The reddish pink haired woman, now known as Solidad answered

"Drew, Johto Grand Festival!" The green haired man said

"Robert, Hoenn Grand Festival!" The blonde haired man explained.

"Zoey, Sinnoh Grand Festival!" The red haired woman exclaimed.

"Hey Firey and Ariana!" A voice yelled

"Ash!" Firey yelled

"Firey, Ariana, May, Ash!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Clemont!" The four aforementioned people said in shock.

"What's going on Dawn?" Clemont asked.

"It's Firey and Ariana!" Dawn answered and then turned to Ariana "May I see the ring?"

"Sure!" Ariana answered

"What ring?" Clemont asked "A videophone?"

"I am asking the same thing here!" Ash exclaimed "What ring?"

It was at that moment that Lisia came over and told them what was going on.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled "WHEN!?"

"This morning!" Ariana answered

"Wait a second, seriously!?" The two asked

The two guys look over to Firey and he nodded, confirming their suspicions.

"Hey Ari, the ring was around your neck and you didn't even know it!" Firey said.

"I figured out that something important was in the Dedenne pendant when you asked for the pin," Ariana said and kissed Firey's cheek.

Firey then kissed her cheek then let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, headed back to the table but is stopped by a man with long purple hair and a Cacturne hat.

"Hello dear!" He said

"Harley!" May yelled

"Are you Firey Argentston, sir?" Harley asked

"Yes, I am," Firey answered.

"I challenge you to a contest battle!" Harley replied.

"I have to get someone, then the battle will begin!" Firey responded

"Ok," Harley replied "Wallace, can you clear the stage?"

"Will do, Harley!" Wallace responded.

A few minutes later, Firey returned and both men took their sides of the stage and Wallace activated the secret pool button and everyone elected Wallace to be referee.

"This will be a contest battle between Firey of Oldale town and Harley of Slateport City, each trainer will use one Pokémon and there is a five minute time limit! Battle begin!"

"Banette, show time!" (Harley)

"Kyogre, you're up!" (Firey)

A gray ghost with a zipped mouth appeared on one side while a massive blue whale with primal energy throughout its symbols appeared on the other.

Everyone gasped when the whale appeared.

"This should be easy!" Harley commented.

"I don't think so!" Firey assured "This is the rain member of the Hoenn Weather Trio, and one of my newest Pokémon!"

"Battle begin!"

"Banette, let's end this, use Thunder!" (Harley)

"Use Sheer cold!" (Firey)

"What!?" (Harley)

Just as Banette was about to use Thunder, Kyogre conjured up a blizzard, freezing Banette inside a block of ice, when the ice thawed, Banette was seen to have swirls for eyes.

"Did I just see Harley's Banette get one hit KOed?" May asked

"Banette is unable to battle, Kyogre wins!"

"Firey, that was so beautiful, the way you used Sheer Cold to freeze not only Thunder but Banette along with it!" Ariana squealed

"Thanks!" Firey answered, a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"You definitely showed him not only the beauty of Kyogre, but its power as well!" Ariana commented

"Thanks, but I felt like I went a little overboard," Firey said sheepishly.

Ariana then kissed him, holding it there until-

"Get a room, you two!" Clemont yelled.

They broke apart and then headed back to their table returning Kyogre as he left, Ariana then took his hand. Firey then let go and wrapped his arm around her waist after they sat down.

"The food is ready!" Wallace announced "I will roll a twenty sided die to determine which table goes first, and the same applies to all tables!"

"Up first is table 9!"

"Table 14"

"Table 3"

"Table 20"

"Table 7"

Ash, May, Clemont, Dawn, Solidad, Drew, Robert, and Zoey got up to get food.

"Table 19"

A navy blue haired boy, a blonde haired girl and a familiar brown mouse Pokémon got up to get food, but the mouse saw Ariana, ran to her and pointed at a Pokeball, it opened the pokeball and out came another one, this one a darker brown with gray cheeks instead of red.

"Dedenne!" The girl yelled

"Bonnie?" Ariana asked.

"Ariana!" Bonnie exclaimed "How have you been?"

"Best day ever!" Ariana answered

Bonnie was about to ask when she saw that she was wearing a different ring than normal.

"What's that on your finger?" She asked

"That's my new ring!" Ariana answered

"Ok, what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Firey proposed!" Ariana answered

"Finally!" Bonnie exclaimed "Max, come over, you'll never guess who I ran into or what happened!"

"Coming right over!" Max yelled "Ariana!?"

"Hey, Max, how are you?" Ariana asked

"Best Day Ever!" Ariana answered

"Why is that?" Max asked

Bonnie then slapped him on the cheek

"What was that for?" Max asked

"Look at her finger," Bonnie explained

"Ariana, what happened?" Max asked, completely clueless as to the events of the morning.

"He proposed!" Ariana exclaimed

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the great Firey Argentston, proposed marriage?" Max asked

"Yes," Firey answered

"What did you say?" Bonnie asked

"Yes!" Ariana answered

Bonnie squealed and then asked to see the ring, Max stood there confuzzled and Bonnie explained

"You're engaged!" Bonnie squealed "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

"In eighteen months!" Ariana exclaimed

"Uh, Bonnie, we need to eat sometime!" Max exclaimed "We can talk with the happy couple later!"

"Gotta go, bye!" Bonnie said

Max and Bonnie were on there their way over to get food when Bonnie tripped then Max tripped over Bonnie and Max caught himself with his hands, then he felt something soft when he landed. Bonnie was redder than a Tamato berry, he then looked horrified as he saw his hands had landed on Bonnie's chest. He got up and off Bonnie

"Don't worry about that, that was an accident, but be careful next time, and not in public, ok?" Bonnie reminded "Besides, you're probably going to get a scolding from Clemont for that."

"I understand," Max answered

Bonnie then kissed Max on the cheek and went back to get more food since their first plates are splattered all over the ice that Kyogre left during the contest. The couple headed back to their table and ate. Everyone else ate their food, and when they got done eating, Wallace made an announcement.

"Firey Argentston and Ariana Montgomery, you two have the first dance tonight!"

"May I have this dance?" Firey asked

"Yes," Ariana answered, taking Firey's hand as they headed to the stage.

Firey took Ariana's waist and pulled her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck, they started dancing, Ariana then called everyone to get their dates and head to the dance floor. After 3 hours of dancing, Wallace called it a good night and everyone went to their rooms.

Lisia took Zack Z with her and went to bed, the happy couple followed. When they got to their room, Ariana decided to take a shower while Firey checked his Cross-Transceiver for messages. He found none and Ariana got out of the shower, wearing a towel around her waist, which allowed her to show off her chest. She then got her pajamas, which were a pair of Mudkip print pants and one of Firey's dress shirts, unbuttoned with nothing underneath. Firey then took a shower, Ariana checked her messages and found that she had two, one from the Headmaster and one from Aliana.

"Hello Ariana, this is the Headmaster speaking, congratulations on your engagement to Firey, the staff and I saw this coming, and please respond with the wedding date, if possible, when possible, goodbye," the Headmaster said

Ariana then played the next message

"Ariana, hey, Aliana here, I heard from Joanna around 2 o'clock that you're engaged to marry Firey! Congratulations! Have to go now, bye!"

Firey finished his shower, put on his green pajama pants and headed to bed, Ariana sat on his lap after he sat on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, but she took his hands and moved them up to her breasts and left them there. They then fell asleep like that.

The next morning, Lisia came over and woke up the couple, Ariana waking up first, Firey then squeezed her breasts once as a reflex, when they slept in the same bed together, she told him to do that to wake her up, that caused Ariana to blush and Firey to wake up. They got up and dressed, Ariana in her new outfit, zipper down nine-tenths and Firey got into a polo and jeans. They then packed up and checked out of the hotel. The couple then flew back to Kanto on Rayquaza, Lisia coming along with Zack Z on his Giratina. The four landed outside of Firey's apartment, the two headed in to find Denver and Aliana on the couch, shirts off, making out.

"DENVER!" Ariana yelled "WE HAVE GUESTS!"

"We'll get dressed," Denver and Aliana said.

Firey and Ariana sat on the couch, Lisia sat on Zack Z's lap on one chair, and Denver and Aliana came out dressed.

"You know, we should plan your engagement party!" Aliana and Lisia squealed.

"Ok, how about in 2 weeks at the apartment?" Ariana asked

"Perfect!" The two other girl squealed.


End file.
